


Argue and Regret

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt, I might have made myself cry, M/M, argument, breaking up, lack of trust, set just before James and Lily's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Just hours before James and Lily's death, Remus and Sirius have a heated argument  that ended in regret.





	

The last time Sirius and Remus had spoken to each other before the events of October 30th, Halloween, it was an arguement. Words said for the soul purpose of hurting the other. Words they didn't mean, words they would come to regret years later.

"Can't you stop being difficult for one fucking second?" Remus shouts.

The argument had started petty, something about Sirius knocking a cup off the table, but it had soon turned into a full blown argument that was a long time coming.

"Me being difficult. For fuck sake Remus, I'm not the one disappearing for weeks on end and refusing to tell you where I've been," Sirius yells back, running his hand through his hair.

"Dumbledore instructed me not to tell anyone just like he told everyone else to do the same," Remus shouts, defensively.

"Only because there is a spy so the only reason you wouldn't tell me anything is that you don't trust me," Sirius shouts and they both know he's hit the nail right on the head.

 

Remus is silent.

 

"So that's it then, you don't trust me? You think I'd just go off and join the dark side. The dark side that I've spent my whole life fighting against," Sirius says, his voice dangerous and low, enough to scare even the strongest of men to the core.

"Maybe I do. How am I meant to know that you haven't been on their side for years. It would be easy for you wouldn't it, being a Black, dark magic is in your blood," Remus shouts, to angry to notice the expression of hurt that took over his lovers face for a split second before it was hidden again, "wouldn't be the first time would it? You've betrayed my trust before..."

"Go to hell, Lupin," Sirius shouts, visible shaking with anger.

 

With that, Sirius makes to walk out the door but Remus stops him.

 

"No! You can't walk away from this," Remus yells, standing between Sirius and the door.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" Sirius says, his low voice back again, "you don't trust me when you're the dark creature, Lupin."

"You can't just walk away from this, it will just be here when you get back," Remus answers.

"Who says I'm coming back. I hate you, Lupin, and I can't believe I ever loved someone like you," Sirius shouts, pushing past him and walking out. Leaving Remus alone.

 

Unbeknown to both of them they wouldn't see each other again for twelve years. That day marked the end. Remus alone, Sirius in Azkaban, James and Lily dead and Peter the reason. In the years Sirius spent sitting in his dark cell, Sirius mostly thought about that day. He spent days, maybe even weeks thinking about what he could have said, how he could have acted. Remus' words echoed in his head.

 

_Dark magic is in your blood.  
You've betrayed my trust before_

 

Sirius felt a sudden anger. At Remus for saying it, at Peter for not letting him fix it but most of all at himself for letting it happen.

"I love you, Remus. I don't hate you, I could never hate you," Sirius whispers into the silence of his cell, staring up at the half moon.

 

 

Remus too thought about the fight almost daily. Maybe if he'd stopped Sirius leaving then James, Lily and Peter would still be alive. Had that been the last straw for Sirius? Had he driven Sirius to committing an unforgivable crime? Was Sirius lying the whole time? Was Sirius really like the Blacks? Remus doesn't want to believe it but he has to. James, Lily, Peter. They're all dead and it's all Sirius' fault but Remus can't stop himself loving the man. He'd lie to himself saying he knew it was coming but honestly he had no idea.

"I hate you, Sirius. I don't love you, I could never love you," Remus whispers into the silence of his house, staring up at the half moon.

 

Only one of them was lying.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head in the middle of my science test today. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short


End file.
